The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia pulcherrima known by the varietal name Red Sails.
The new cultivar was discovered in December of 1986 among a large population of Poinsettias including the cultivar Marjo Red at Willowdale, Ontario. It is believed that the new cultivar is a sport of the cultivar Marjo Red. The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced by Fernlea Flowers, Ltd. of Delhi, Ontario in December of 1986 and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings by Fernlea Flowers, Ltd. at Delhi, Ontario. Continued observations of the vegetative cuttings have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this cultivar come true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.
The following traits are determined to be basic characteristics of this new cultivar which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as new and distinct:
1. Eight week response time.
2. Dark green foliage.
3. Thick strong stems.
4. Bracts are large in length and width.
5. Bracts are vivid red.
6. Plant produces large number of branches and bracts.
7. Plant grows vigorously.
8. Compact free branching when pinched.
9. Contrast of brilliant crimson bracts against the background of dark green foliage is unique.
10. Same dark green foliage and flowering response as Marjo Red.
11. Bracts up to 4.5 inches wide and 8 inches long.
12. Bracts very long lasting.
13. Outstanding disease resistance.